


Closer

by AmericanDude



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Biting, Explicit Language, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/pseuds/AmericanDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get frisky in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2rus/gifts).



"Where the hell am I-  _shit_ -” Matt hissed as an elbow dug into his stomach, shifting around to try to free himself. Though, by the way his shoulders were strained and his arms wouldn’t move, he could assume his hands were tied, and the firm press of a body on top of him hinted that he was tied to another person, as well.

"Like I fuckin know," Al muttered, trying to adjust himself around to free the knee being pushed into his stomach. "I’m guessin a closet."

Oh, wonderful, out of all of the people Matthew had to get stuck with, it was Alfred. “Get the hell off of me,” he demanded.

"In case you didn’t notice, I can’t move, dumbass," was Alfred’s response, shifting around in spite of his words to hopefully loosen his bonds. The room they were in was some sort of small, side room, about the size of a closet, as he had guessed earlier. What little light that was streaming under the door proved this, as over-head he could see coats.

He grunted slightly as his lower half happened to rub against Matt’s lower half- in a completely non-sexual way, of course- and sighed, letting his face drooped down against Matt’s neck.

"Stop squirmin around." Matt muttered, cheeks flushing a little at the way Al was moving on him. He flexed his arms and attempted to free them, but no, they were still wrapped firmly over Al’s back, darn. When Alfred continued to move around, though, obviously attempting to get comfortable, he frowned. "I’m serious. Stop."

"I can’t. You’re really uncomfortable. And my balls are gettin squished here."

"I don’t care, Al," Matt complained, face slowly tinting a light pink under all the shifting and brushing that was going on down under. He was very glad he had the cover of darkness to hide his blush, and save a little of his dignity. "Stop grindin on me."

"Heh." Alfred’s hips were suddenly pressed harder against Matt’s and ground down in a tight circle, a surprised moan leaving Matthew’s lips. 

"Whoa there-" he got out, before he was cut off by his own grunt as Alfred repeated the action.

"You sure you want me to stop?" Al purred, "Cause Mr mini-Matt is tellin me otherwise."

"Shut the fuck up," Matt groused out, grinding his hips up purposefully, "You started it."

Alfred’s tongued laved across Matthew’s neck, beginning to suck on a weak point on the crook of his neck. “Yeah, I’m gonna finish it, too.”

Matthew huffed in both pleasure and annoyance, screwing his eyes shut as their hips set a firm rhythm. He tilted his head to the side, awkwardly pulling Al closer as well as he could through the ropes. “Uh-” he moaned out, head dropping back to hit against the closet wall to give Al more room, ignoring the light throbbing that would probably soon morph into a full-blown headache, all caused by Al. Damn him.

"Don’t get distracted now," Al hummed, biting down on Matt’s lip with a smirk that was not appreciated on his end. Really, Al was such an ass sometimes, but he really couldn’t bring himself to complain much more when he was admittedly doing a nice job of grinding on him.

"God, you’re so fucking full of yourself," Matt breathed out halfheartedly, wrapping a leg over the backs of Al’s calves to give himself better leverage to thrust their hips together, squinting slightly to try to see Al’s expression in the dim light. He was sure he was smirking, regardless, the little bastard.

"If we’re gonna do this, at least pull your own weight, you fuc- mmn," he was cut off by Al once more, which wasn’t surprising- although he didn’t completely mind the kiss, as it was accompanied by Al doing his, thing, where he moves his hips in just the right way and works you like some sort of stripper pole, or something. Matt wasn’t sure how to explain it right, and really didn’t want to bother trying, as he let out another low moan from a bite placed strategically on his neck.

"Dammit, Al, what’s with you and biting-" he groaned out, flicking his tongue out to run over the sore spot on his lip. It brushed against Al’s in the process, and they dove in for another kiss, a little more desperate then last one, before pulling away again, though their hips continued to slide together.

Al licked his lips, and Matt could vaguely make out the shape of a smirk, which let him know Al was about to say something stupid. “Damn Matt, never thought I’d be the one tellin you to shut up, but here I am. Shut the fuck up.”

Yeah, Matt was right, that had been stupid and he chose to ignore it, for the most part. He’d probably sock one to Al later for that comment, though that would probably end with them in a situation similar to their current one, not that either of them would mind, really. “Fuck you,” he muttered, because it seemed appropriate for the situation as they were almost fucking anyway. At least if they had been, he’d be bent over Al’s back and pressing the other’s pretty face into the mattress.

During moments like that he could admit that Al was pretty, in a way. With his tanned skin, lean form, and intricate tatooes. But as he wasn’t pounding Alfred into a mattress, so it didn’t matter, did it?

"Soon," Al responded, always one to have a comeback, like Matt had spoken aloud or something (maybe he had, he was a little distracted at the moment) and ground forward just right and made Matt’s mind go blank,  _oh_. Shit, he was close.

"Al," he growled out as some form of a warning, breath fanning out over the other’s neck as pressed his face in, fingers curling into the back of his shirt, straining against the stupid ropes that’d gotten them into this mess in the first place. (Well, truly Al was to blame, as Al could probably be traced back to the source of most of his problems. He didn’t mind this situation, really, but it was much more fun to tease Al, so he’d make it seem like he did.)

"Mm yeah, me too babe," Al moaned into his ear, and God, Matt had told him too many times to count he hated being called babe, why did he keep doing that. But still, the vibrations of Al’s voice were hot against his throat, and with a final (high pitched, slightly embarrassing) moan and a shudder, Matt came, right in his pants. By the way Al was shivering against him Matt could tell he’d probably came too, so at least that was taken care of.

"Fuck you, stop calling me babe," he panted against Al’s neck, relaxed up against him as their heartbeats slowly returned to normal, eyes closed as he slouched a little.

Al laughed softly, shifting Matt slightly so they were pressed against each other more comfortably, smiling down at him in the dark. “Never,” he murmured, maneuvering around slightly to slip his arms out of the ropes. He could have done it from the beginning, honestly, and he was pretty sure Matt could have too, but the bondage thing was hot so he was glad neither of them had. Al scooted back to lean against the closet wall, pulling the sleepy Matt with so he could lean against his chest while he slept.

Looking down at his cute sleeping Matt, Al decided that it definitely had been a good idea to pay his blonde-haired, cute counterpart to tie them up and put them in the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> yea, its like 7am, goodnight world. Be gentle, first half was written in like, July, second half written tonight. If you liked this or have a request or something just shoot me a comment ??


End file.
